


Journal Obscenities

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound is angry at first, Blow Jobs, Caustic falls hard and only realizes when they're on his DICK, Other, Spanking, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Something I've been working on, far before the Old Ways short came out
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Journal Obscenities

Alexander had a book. A field journal really. It's nothing special by the looks of it, a simple little black book with a soft leather cover and dozens of added pages. Alex doesn't think this though, he adores the book simply because of what’s inside. 

He was an observer at most, taking constant notes of the world around him. But most importantly the people, he was just naturally curious about others. Some more than most, but…. He also found that his observations, although quiet and unnoticed, were never really put together. The journal was filled with dozens of people he's seen, all neatly sketched and by his standards near copies. 

That was until he joined the games. 

The journal had been abandoned for a good year or two until he found it in one of his old suitcases, it wasn't until then that he grew a bit of an unhealthy obsession. The other Legends were such characters, all interesting in their own ways. But the one that enamoured him was the one called Bloodhound, difficult to talk to and such an enigma really. As of late he couldn't stop sketching them, over ten pages were filled with only them…. 

He had never expected himself to want someone so mysterious, but late at night after particularly hard days he found himself wishing to see under their suit. Even just a small part of their skin was something that could make his head spin, but to find himself sketching them in rather…… obscene pictures? Now that was new… He had never worried someone would see his sketches and notes. Not until today. Not until they of all people found it. 

Now he was sitting in his room trying to act inconspicuous as the famed hunter of the games nearly busts his door down, they looked enraged even through the mask. He was certain his end had come as they slam the door shut so hard one of the flimsy hinges pops a screw, what has his eyes widening behind his dark brimmed glasses is how they reach back and lock his fucking door. As they stalk forward with the gait of a seasoned predator he feels his heart jump to his throat, a savage snarl escapes them and Hound grabs his shoulder before they shove him back into the chair he's sat in. He shuts his eyes tightly thinking they're going to gut him in his own room, but as something hits his lap he peeks them open to see his journal laying there. 

He tilts his head in befuddlement looking up to them upon seeing their free hand reach up to their lower mask, his green eyes widen and his brows raise. As the mask is removed he gets a front row seat of their mouth, it looked nothing like he expected. Darker tanned skin, a deep set scar over the right corner of their lips and a tattoo sliding along the skin of their cheek and ending at their chin. But what makes him really stare is as they open their mouth to reveal two golden canines, fangs really. 

He tilts his head away as they lunge forward, growling lowly and nuzzling his open neck.   
“You, are mine now. All mine to take and use, you have drawn me in such disgraceful images. But now you will pay the price. “  
They snarl, heavy breaths against his neck and shoulder as they slide closer. Slotting one of their knees between his thighs, he can't help how he opens them further for that knee. He nods at their words and finds they enjoy the submission because they begin to slide their way down him, till they're on their knees in front of him. 

“Perhaps if you enjoy drawing me in such positions, you'll enjoy this one. “  
They growl lowly against his open thighs, their hands gliding up his shins to rest upon his knees. He finds himself shuddering as their teeth find the button of his jeans and the zipper is swiftly pulled down, he had to admit though. He was beyond nervous. Even as they pull his fat cock from his boxers he can see the devious glint in their eyes behind their goggles, the way they lick over their teeth has him shuddering quietly and biting one of his knuckles. 

A grin wicked and true comes from them before their lips finally just finally wrap around his tip, he lets out a short breath now. Soft, so very soft. That's what those lips were, but when their tongue slides over his slit he just about sobs. His free hand gripping the chair tightly as their hands slide to his hips, as they take in more of his fat girth he finds himself staring at those perfect lips as their nose finally brushes his navel. Their mouth pulls back half way and they shove his girth into their cheek, the tattoo they have stretching out beautifully. A groan wracks up his throat as their mouth tightens around him, just the right amount of heat and saliva has him rolling his hips tentatively. He has to bite his lip not to hiss in pain as their teeth graze him, his eyes widening and his hands grab at their helm. They pull back and gently kiss his leaking tip, he wants to speak but knows it's not the best idea at the moment.   
“You will sit still. If you do not, I am not opposed to drawing blood “  
They growl lowly kissing at his heavy shaft and watching as he nods quickly, they don't mind his hands on their helm. 

Soon enough they have him back in their mouth, bobbing their head to the point his tip was hitting the back of their throat. His breathing was laboured now with each suckle he lost a piece of his resolve, it wasn't until they pulled back to pay attention to his tip that he lets out a hoarse groan. Head falling back and shutting his eyes tightly to simply savor the moment, even as their gloved hands stroke at him he doesn't mind. Thighs trembling as suddenly it becomes far too much, gasping out and grabbing their head to shove it down. 

His orgasm hits harder than he'd ever liked, groaning and holding the hunters head down to the point when they pulled back to breathe it was if he'd held them underwater for far too long. They were gasping for air and apparently in a lustful headspace because they drool open mouthed, Alexander uses his thumbs to hold open their mouth. Watching as their fangs glistened with saliva and the heavy load of cum they couldn't possibly swallow.

“Remarkable….. perhaps I owe you an apology. “  
Nox mumbled quietly, grabbing a rag from his nearby desk and gently cleaning their chin from drool. Blood seems to appreciate the helpful gesture and swallows what they still had in their mouth, Alexander is quite shocked as they lean up to crush their mouth to his own. He grunts slightly as their teeth nip his upper lip, their hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He can't do much besides lean into their mouth, tilting his head to avoid bumping noses. Soon enough he's got his arms wrapped around their waist tight enough to lift them up, Blood gasps as he walks to his bed while holding them up. 

He essentially falls backwards into it, hands sliding to their hips as they sit up in his lap.   
“Perhaps your apology will include something to do with this? “  
They purr groping between their open legs, he grins and chuckles lightly sliding his hands to their belts.   
“May I? “  
It's a carefully asked question, the nod he gets is more than enough for him to get to work. Soon enough he has them in only their undersuit, gloves and boots along with their hat too, their hands are splayed out on his chest and they're biting their bottom lip. As his broad hands slide from their hips to their waist he grins, now with all those layers off he can see their full figure almost. He wants to mouth at them but knows he shouldn't, this was a good chance of seeing them again after all.   
“Are you comfortable removing this? “  
He asks tugging at the lower suit gently, it felt like neoprene almost. Quite nice actually. Hound stares at him for a moment before slowly sliding their hands along their chest and down till finally hooking their thumbs underneath the skin tight waistband. 

As they essentially strip tease him he can finally acknowledge how soft their skin looks, as they pull the fabric over their hips and to their knees he can see the many tattoos they have over their thighs and many more going further up their sides. Alex finds himself staring at their beautiful body and wanting to ravish them, once the item of clothing is thrown aside they sit back on his lap. Hands shakily resting on his stomach as they try to hide their dripping cunt, his hands slowly slide up their thighs now. Gently tracing the deep blue marks decorating their skin, they seem to enjoy the attention and he moves further up. Tracing every mark he could with such admiration that it made their cheeks darken with a blood rose shade of red, he slides one of his hands up their stomach and soon underneath their top part to rest on their chest as his other rests on their hip. A soft sigh escapes them as he gently and slowly slides their top up to rest at their collarbone.   
“So decorated. Beautifully done too, Am I allowed to touch you further? “  
Alexander asks in a calm gentle tone, pausing as a look of uncertainty crosses their features. A silent nod is all he gets. 

Smiling he gently brushes his thumb over one of their pierced nipples, a shudder escapes the seasoned hunter and they let their head fall back as he slides his other hand to join in giving attention to the darkened nubs. They push into his hands as he thumbs over their piercings gently, he sits up and begins to lick over one. That certainly gets a reaction from Hound, a sharp gasp escaping them and their arms go behind their head as they hold up their top between their teeth.   
“Enjoying the attention dear? “  
Alex asks softly, moving one hand to their cheek and tilting their head. It's a simple response really but it means much more, to answer his question they roll their hips into his own. Whining softly and looking away in embarrassment, he lets out a gravelly chuckle at the response and hums in thought.   
“Would you like to ride me or do you prefer another position? “  
He asks kissing their other nipple now to get another shuddering gasp, they whine softly before pushing him onto his back again.   
“I…. Would like to be atop you…. Please “  
It's said shakily almost, they were nervous yet they had been so confident before… Alexander simply nods and reaches over to his nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out some oil he had. 

Hound is hesitant to take it, but with a comforting hand soon enough they're dribbling it over his fat girthy cock. He's still hard thankfully and throbbing with need, he bucks up into their hands as they give him a few long strokes.  
“Take all the time you need. I’m more than patient enough for this.“  
He encourages rubbing their hips with his thumbs, watching as they lift up and position over him. They sigh quietly before sinking down slowly onto him, with the oil and their own natural slick they're able to slide all the way down. Once fully seated on him a soft happy moan escapes them, they roll their hips slowly against him to test if they were ready. Alexander is pleasantly surprised as they start to lift up and down, sighing softly with each movement. They're tight and warm around him, he hums in appreciation as they grind down to his fat cock. He uses one of his thumbs to brush their pierced clit, a sharp gasp leaves them and they rut to his hand.   
“Gods please do that again “  
They groan out throwing their head back to bounce on him, planting their hands on his knees to gain more leverage. 

Alexander grins before starting to rub over their clit in gentle circles, watching in fascination and idle minded bliss as they bounce on his cock. Soon enough hot heavy breaths are leaving their mouth and they're riding him harder, he finds that his hips seem to move on their own. And as he thrusts up into their wet hot cunt for a moment, a sharp mewl emmits from them.   
“A-Alexander!! Gods please don't stop~ “  
They mutter out, hands grabbing his own now and trying to get him to thrust again. He chuckles before holding them against himself and starting to fuck into them with earnest, they cry out at the change of position. 

It doesn't take very long for them to cum around him, gushing with a wet release and whimpering loudly against his chest. He fucks them through the orgasm slowly, feeling them twitch and convulse around him as their thighs quiver slightly.   
“Hm. Quite a mess you've made, let's make it bigger~ "  
Alexander growls with a newfound confidence flipping them over so they were laid flat on their back, legs spread open and cunt throbbing. An undignified squeak leaves them as he does this holding onto his forearms as he spreads their legs open further, he smiles watching their predicament with clear amusement. 

They cover their face with a soft huff at him now, their breathing slowly calming down. Not for long that is. Alexander pushes his cock back into them and starts a slow pace, they groan and arch up off of the bed when he does. He keeps the pace slow and deep for the moment, wanting to wait until they squirmed for more to really fuck into them. He's more than happy to hear the series of growls and impatient noises that come from them, it's not until they practically snarl that he starts to fuck into them harder.   
Their legs open up even further to let him brush up to their body, huffing lowly in his own newfound bliss as they hook one of their legs over his shoulder and shift to be on their side. Grabbing the nearest pillow to hold as he fucks them senseless, their helmet has come undone somehow and is halfway across the bed now. Alexander finds it endearing as their deep red hair comes falling from it in a long braid, many smaller braids joined along with it.   
“ F-fjandinn! …... Oh Allfather I'll cum again! “  
It's mostly muffled by his own pillow but as he angles further to the side they nearly scream, hips spasming to meet his thrusts and their legs lock up. Nox smiles as they practically squirt all over the blankets, gasps and cries escaping their throat as they release his pillow to openly sob for a moment. Alexander thinks he's hurt them somehow but as he goes to pull away to check on them they start to laugh quietly.   
“Allfather forgive me I've never….. never done that before. Such a mess… “  
They say quietly looking up to him and sniffling quietly for a moment, he's gone still simply watching them. 

“O-one more perhaps? “  
They ask quite embarrassed that they were enjoying this little activity so much, Alexander simply chuckles and nods.   
“Perhaps you should move to your stomach, it will he far more comfortable for you “  
He offers grabbing the oil and grinning as they do so for him, as he slides one of his hands over their ass they push up into his palm. A quiet chuckle escapes him and he pats them gently, using his fingers now to fuck them because quite honestly he's spent. He's capable of sliding three into them with ease, scissoring them gently before starting to thrust them in and out with a nice rhythm. Hounds body spasms as they gasp and move to his hand, he gives one of their plump ass cheeks a harsh swat at the motion.   
“Ah! A-Alex?!? “  
They nearly squeak trying to look over their shoulder, but as his fingers curl roughly the hunter finds themself mewling. Another harsh swat has them gasping out, of course it was painful but even so it got them more excited for what's to come.

He growls something about how naughty they had been barging into his room like that, giving another swat and this time grabbing a handful of their ass. Such a pretty sight really as they arch and whimper with each smack, soon enough they're a gasping teary mess and can't help how they tremble for more.   
“Alexander! P-please please please! “  
They sob as he jerks his fingers over their g-spot, they grab the sheets tightly before cumming all over his bed for a third and final time, a beautiful sight above all else.   
“Hmph, such a messy pup you are “  
He teases softly sliding his hand to rest on the middle of their back, watching as they twitch and convulse for a moment from such a powerful orgasm. He slips his fingers out now and wipes them onto a nearby towel, before gently rubbing over their ass and soothing the marks.   
"And I believe it's time for a rest "  
He chides with a chuckle, laying down with them and smiling when they push into him tiredly nodding along with his statement. They nestle into him and fall asleep quick, some hard and long sex was something they needed apparently. 

The aftermath of three orgasms does beat them up the next morning though....


End file.
